With the constant advancement of three dimensional (3D) printing and 3D rendering technology, emphasis on 3D scanning for content generation is increasing. High-quality 3D scanning, however, often requires specialized and complex scanning systems that are prohibitively expensive for most consumers. Further, some 3D scanning systems are only able to generate 3D models for diffuse objects of solid-color, which can severely limit real-world applications of these systems. As such, capturing high-quality 3D scans of multi-color objects can be a difficult or impossible endeavor for most consumers.
The preceding background description is provided herein for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.